Look at that
by hidden in plain view
Summary: Well then I hope you pack a good punch. Why? Sai asked bewildered by the sudden change. Because my boyfriend is standing right behind you... Sasufemnaru


Ok so just a little oneshot that popped in my head while I was in Chicago.

Disclaimer:Well Duh I dont own it... and they call Naruto a Dobe...

* * *

Kiba poked Shikamaru in the side. "Dude look at that hot chick."

Shikamaru glanced over at the blond siting on the bench in the police station waiting room. "Hn Temari would kill me." he muttered before laying his head back down for a quick nap.

Kiba just smirked before picking up his radio. "Hey Shino my man come in."

"What is is Kiba?"

"Look to your left."

Shino glanced over to his left side spotting a beautiful girl checking her cell.

"What about it?" Shino asked Kiba.

"Dude how can you say that. She is one fine piece of woman."

"Hell I'll agree with you on that one." Sai's voice crackled over the radio.

Kiba grinned. 'Bingo'

Sai appeared walking through the door in his police uniform. He winked at Kiba before approaching the blond beauty.

"Hey there hotstuff, waiting for someone?"

The girl looked up only for Sai to gasp. Her eyes were the most beautiful blue he'd ever seen. They were eyes of many secrets. Eyes that had seen years of pain and sorrow.

"Yes I am.. Do I know you?"

"No but I wish you did. My name is Sai and what's yours gorgous?"

"Naru nice to meet you." she flashed him a bright smile before checking her cell again. "He's late again that bastard." she murmered.

Sai sat down next to her. "Well if he's such a bastard perhaps you'd give me the privelage of buying you a drink?"

Naru looked up at the raven haired boy. She smiled before moving closer to him. Her lips brushed over his ear as her warm breath caressed his neck. "Are you hitting on me?"

"Yes I believe I am."

"Well then I hope you pack a good punch."

"Why?" Sai asked bewildered by the sudden change.

"Because my boyfriend is standing right behind you and he doesn't look happy", 'then again when does he?' she asked herself as she pulled away.

Sai's eyes widened considerably when the voice of his captain came from behind him. "Sai might I ask what your doing talking to my girlfriend?"

"Haha nothing Captain."

"Really is that true Naru?"

She looked over uninterested replying in a bored tone. "Offered to buy me a drink."

Sasuke's eyes lit up in amusement before staring down at the new officer. "Sai let me set you straight. What you see before you is MINE now then where would you like it?"

"W-What do you mean sir?"

Sasuke pulled out his gun pointing it to Sai's head. "Head or chest?" the raven questioned seriously.

Naru giggled at the look on Sai's face before taking mercy on him. "Hey bastard!" she yelled at Sasuke her eyes burning with fake anger.

The Uchiha turned toward his furious girlfriend confused before he glance at the clock. "Oh shit..."

"Oh shit is right you owe me a crap load of ramen for this!" she ranted before grabbing the Uchiha by the ear and pulling him out of the building. Right before leaving she stopped at the door to glance at Kiba. "Oi dog breath stop setting up the newbies!"

"Can't help it Naru-chan! It's just so much fun!"

"Mhm wait till I tell Hinata you were calling me hot."

Kiba's eyes widened comically as a sweet voice flowed into the room.

"Whats this I hear about you Kiba?" Hinata questioned her walk casual as she approached her boyfriend.

"Nothing babe! I swear it was a joke!" Kiba yelled trying to get away from his angry girlfriend.

Hinata smacked him over the head before glancing at the stunned raven sitting on the bench.

"Another one Kiba?" he simply smirked at her while nursing his head.

"Hey Shikamaru did it to me when I was new, Sasuke scared the shit out of me besides it works like a charm everytime."

Shikamaru looked up for a moment. "Kiba you idiot I didn't say anything to you. You just tried groping her."

Kiba just shrugged his shoulders. "The tradition had to start somewhere."

Naru smirked at her boyfriend as he pulled into the driveway. Sasuke glanced over, wary of the gleam in his Naru's eyes. That was _never_ a good thing.

"Now then Mr. Uchiha I do believe you deserve your punishment for being late." she purred in his ear before climbing out of the car, swaying her hips as she walked into the house.

Sasuke stared after his girlfriend before stepping out of his car. Well more like trying, a tug at his wrist stopped him. Turning to look at what was stoppign him from going in and pouncing on his blonde, he was greeted with sparkling metal handcuffs attached to his wheel.

"NARU!!!!!!!!!"

Inside a blond haired girl smirked evilly. 'That should hold him for a few minutes... Now where did I put that whipped cream?'

* * *

Review please?! or I'll use Naruto's puppy dog eyes on you!


End file.
